Werner von Genji-Karius
Werner Karius is a radio show personality working in Radio Genji with an enthusiasm with motorcycles. He was a scout in the Imperial Guard prior to becoming a radio show host. Werner is the son of Lord Commander Militant Jingu Genji-Karius and cousin of Tydridalamor, Veliselyne and Erisvia. History in Dark Future Werner was born to former Lord Commander Militant, Jingu and Major Heinrich Karius. Since the resignment and marriage of his mother, he lived in an apartment complex. His mother was placed on suicide watch by his uncle and it was his father that raised him for much of his childhood. Feud with Tydridalamor Werner grew up with the hatred of the Genji at first, blaming his uncle, Tenno Sugihito for forcing her resignation and in turn nearly drove her to suicide. He hated his cousin Tydridalamor as well, feeling that he's unworthy as an heir. The two would meet first time at the Genji Imperial Military Academy as candidates for officer training. The start of their feud was near-instant as they competed to be the top in their class. The conflict between the two heightened with a challenge to a duel. While the duel was initially objected by the officers in the academy, intervention from the Tenno himself allowed it to happen. Werner lost the duel but before he can be killed, his uncle intervened. He explained to Werner that while he had no choice but to force his sister's resignation, he arranged the family to cope better. With renewed hope to the Genji, he agreed to drop the rivalry and leave the Military Academy to take specialist training instead. Wartime Deployment Completed specialist training, Werner was assigned to the 66th Teutoberg Regiment. He took a scouting role, serving as a spotter for airstrikes and artillery. His transportation was an old scooter inherited from his mother and modified to military standards. History in Main Timeline Arrival At Echo Station Lost in Tarakia Break up with Seiko Upon his return home, he received a phone call from Seiko that she's breaking up with him. The announcement hit harshly on Werner that he has taken on heavy drinking. Earth Crisis When Werner found out that his mother declared regency, he offered to help in minor matters so his mother can committ to larger issues. 2066 London Attacks Werner was present in London during the attack. Partly high on marijuana he hardly reacted to the situation around him, only rejoicing on the phone over the miracle of childbirth when he received news that his cousin's wife is pregnant now. All parties must end Regaining conscience from the attacks, he woke up to ruins. Called by Tydridalamor, he confirmed his survival and agreed to return to safety in East Prussia for the time being. It was clear that it was Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger was involved in the attack, and she has gone missing. It was revealed to him that the Goa'uld have abducted her. Tydridalamor expressed his resolve to join the mission to rescue her and bring her to trial in London, but as it was the time he believed Lofn to be dead and his mind unstable Werner volunteered to go instead. Before leaving for the mission, he gave a last call to Seiko. He explained to her that he volunteered to a mission afar, and that he might not see her again. He thanked her for reminding him that compared to his cousin he was still immature, and ended the call. End of the party, start to responsibility Personal life Category:Characters Category:Dark Future Category:Imperials Category:Human Category:Half-Asian Category:Half-Caucasian Category:Genji Japanese Category:Teutoberger Category:Imperial Cult